Secrets, Secrets
by thedarnesswithenMalecLightbane
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood needs to get her shit together. She can't be this caught up on him. He clearly isn't this affected by her. But its too tempting. The thrill of it. He is her secret and she cant let him go, no matter how risky it all is.


p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.6; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif;" His hair fell onto his face for an imperfect moment. It was the smallest thing. No one else would ever notice it. Isabelle Lightwood did. She has been watching Meliorn since the beginning of the meeting and she really needs to stop. She knows if she keeps this up someone will notice her lack of subtlety. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.6; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif;"She glances over at her friends and realizes with a start that they are all looking back at her, a range of emotion spread over their faces. Alec looks at her with an urgency that makes her step back in surprise, her heal catching on the dips in the marble floor. Clary looks almost sad, Izzy thinks to herself. Is she that obvious? She takes a breath and glances over at Meliorn one last time before walking over to them. The sounds of her mother arguing with Raphael drounding out the clicking of her red bottoms./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.6; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif;""You need to stop Izzy" Alec says grasping onto her arm. "If the inquisitor catches you looking at him like that, shell know theres something happening. What happened to your self control?" He says the last thing under his breath as he turns back to watch the meeting. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.6; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif;""He did" It comes out as barely a whisper but Clary was close enough to hear her and she wraps her arms around her waist in reassurance/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.6; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif;""I know it hurts honey but you cant be caught with a downworlder" Clary's face is twisted into concern and sorrow. Isabelle knows Clary doesn't like what she's saying but they all know its true. A hot fire burns up through her chest and she feels the anger pumping through her veins. Meliorn is more than just a "downworlder". How could Clary say that? She needs to get out of here. Every cell in her body is aware of the eyes that could be on her. There are 20 sets of eyes in here and she needs to get away from all of them. She turns on her stiletto and is out the room in mere seconds. As soon as the marble doors close behind her she makes a b-line for the training room. She burst through the doors and tries to calm her breathing as she wraps her hands. With a rapid strangled scream she turns and hits the punching bag with a crack of her knuckles. A pain shoots up her arm and twists into her chest but she doesn't stop. His face flashes into her mind with every punch and crack of her fists./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.6; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif;"em style="font-size: inherit; line-height: 1.6;"It just won't work Isabelle /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.6; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif;"em style="font-size: inherit; line-height: 1.6;"Your people slaughter mine how am I to ever trust you/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.6; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif;"em style="font-size: inherit; line-height: 1.6;"Leave me alone I owe my life to the fae not to you, as hard as it is we can not keep doing this/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.6; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif;"em style="font-size: inherit; line-height: 1.6;"But do you love me Meliorn/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.6; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif;"em style="font-size: inherit; line-height: 1.6;"The fae call me… please don't follow after. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.6; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif;""AGHHHHH" Her scream comes out broken and unattractive. She can't help it. Her pain and anger burn through her blood and she curses the angelic part of her. All she wants is him but she can't ever admit that. Why does she have to build up these walls? Who made her like this? Her mother she supposes. The clave? She cant think right now. All she can do is keep fighting. Every though tis drowned out by the sound of flesh hitting the leather of the punching bag and she couldn't have heard him enter the room even if she was listening for it. She spins around as she feels a familiar hand grasp her arm pulling it away from the bag. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.6; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif;""Stop, Isabelle" He brings up her hand to his lips and kisses her bruised knuckles. Blood drips from his mouth as he pulls back. He doesn't seem to care./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.6; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif;"She cant take it. Every nerve in her body is fighting and exploding as she stares into his eyes. She can almost see an actual forest in the green of his iris. With a lurch of her heart she pushes him away. Tears burn her eyes and come out in hot streams/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.6; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif;"br style="font-size: inherit; line-height: 1.6;" /"No NO , NO , NO. YOU CANT KEEP DOING THIS. YOUR A DOWNWORLDER. YOUR SCUM." The words come out in a scream. It's not convincing. They both know she doesn't believe that. He holds her arms against his chest and gives a weak smile. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.6; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif;""Im sorry I shouldn't have stopped hear. I should go. Nothing has changed i shouldn't have come." He backs away from licking her blood from his lips. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.6; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif;""Meliorn please no-" He closes the door behind him before she can get the rest out. Her knees buckle under her and she sinks to the ground. With a shaky breath she pushes herself up. She is Isabelle Lightwood. em style="font-size: inherit; line-height: 1.6;"She /embreaks the hearts and comes out untouched. She is strong and she will get over this. A single tear rolls down her cheek and she walks out if the training room. A new layer built up around her walls./p


End file.
